


鬼魂

by choacolateocean9



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choacolateocean9/pseuds/choacolateocean9
Summary: “红色潮汐拍打月亮。”





	鬼魂

夏瀚宇把最后一个纸箱搬进房间后才有了空隙来好好打量这个房子。  
阴湿得要命。天花板上有反复修整斑驳痕迹，因为潮湿墙角都有些泛黑，安静下来可以听到浴室的破旧龙头滴水的滴答声，单人床的对面就是书桌，靠通风口那里放了一张看不出原本颜色的老旧小沙发，像在黑暗里窥视他。  
“滴答。”夏瀚宇试图拧紧这个生锈的龙头，最后放弃了，在它下面放上一个小盆。  
他本意也不是要住一个多么复古的地下室公寓，只是和室友过于不和，三个室友一个打呼震动天庭一个长期约炮不回寝室最后那个邋遢得仿佛身上长了青苔，这间地下室价格便宜又离校区近，穷大学生讲究不起。

老旧小沙发上有玫瑰花的暗纹，夏瀚宇手抚过布料的时候摸上一手的灰，把他对复古暗黑系家具的兴趣一扫而空。  
侧躺上床时可以正好通过窄小的通风口看到一小片天空，不然不知道白天或黑夜。  
夏瀚宇翻身坐起来，手指拨过吉他弦，最终还是没有弹。他还有大堆的论文资料没有做，没有时间欣赏天空弹奏小曲。

他的指尖好凉。  
指尖像冰窟，划过夏瀚宇胸口时也带不走一丝温度。发丝在枕上摊开的模样像美杜莎的恶蛇，是金黄色的，他抬起脖颈来亲吻夏瀚宇的耳垂，声音像嬉笑或喘息。  
他颤抖着在悬崖处鼓励他走向深渊，熟络又脆弱的轻声叫他的名字。  
“夏瀚宇。”带着满足的轻叹。接着夏瀚宇就堕入深海。

夏瀚宇的闹钟会像喊魂一样把他打醒，他像是从恶魔的沼泽里脱身般爬起来，掀开被褥时第一反应是“又搞脏了”。  
连续一周，他的三套被套不能瞬间洗净晾干，他也受不了一周连续每晚的折腾，像在洗衣机里被卷起翻滚甩干的被褥。  
龙头滴水的瞬间，角落里似乎有人在低笑，但他转身看时又只有那张玫瑰沙发。

“这地下室闹鬼呢，”门口老大爷见他黑眼圈严重，看他的眼神多了怜悯。“前几个男大学生住了都吓得不轻，说有女鬼晚上在看他，哎哟喂没住两天就走了。”  
夏瀚宇想着今晚就得会会这每晚来榨干他的鬼，虽然他似乎是确认过了这鬼肌肤的触感和身体构造，还有柔软的嘴唇。  
……夏瀚宇挺喜欢他的。

下午他猛灌了两杯咖啡，把小夜灯打开，躺上床戴上耳机，眼睛瞟过有些莫名泛红的月亮和深海般黑暗的天空，他闭上眼数音乐里的节拍和歌手换气的次数，数到歌手唱了五十遍“we can share a love devine ”，有一只冰凉的手来触他的耳垂。  
夏瀚宇猛地睁开眼，但没有动。  
“你没睡着啊。”声音软软的从他床边传来。他穿着白色的睡衣，有繁复木耳花边包住他细弱的脖颈，只是颜色泛黄。金色发丝不像美杜莎了，像天使竖琴上的花纹，双膝跪在地板上，手搭在他的床边，眼神无辜得夏瀚宇都要怀疑是否是自己打扰了他精致的睡眠。  
“……”夏瀚宇半坐起来盯着他，一时不知道该说什么。“……你先起来，地上凉。”  
他也愣住了：“什么？”  
也对，他比地板凉。夏瀚宇这时才反应过来。  
“你真好玩。”他抿嘴笑了，站起后爬上单人床，瘦弱得不占什么位置。夜灯昏黄的暗光照出他睡衣上几乎看不见的玫瑰暗纹，还有之下的身体轮廓。  
夏瀚宇第一次在清醒时看见他，把想好的话全都抛到了脑后，不知道该做什么。  
“这周是红月，所以你能醒着看见我。”他手掌轻轻盖住夏瀚宇的手背，玫瑰色的唇瓣像前几晚一样碰了碰他的耳垂。“你选了一个好日子来见我，真正的见我。”  
在被欲望的红色迷雾笼罩之前，夏瀚宇终于开口问他：“你是谁。”  
“……我叫何昶希。”他跨坐在夏瀚宇身上，领口敞开，低头望向他的时候眼神迷惑，“其他的你不必知道。”  
今晚的吻显得绵长而多情。


End file.
